


Dímelo, porque la confusión se burla de mi entendimiento

by DoubtingRabbit, NothingEnough



Series: Federation Book Club, TNG Chapter [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Traducido, Translation from English, viaje a la estrallas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingRabbit/pseuds/DoubtingRabbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingEnough/pseuds/NothingEnough
Summary: «Disfrutar, querer, preocupación. Nada Data tenía en su capaz de experimentar, como había dicho a Geordi demasiadas veces. Él todavía no lo creía en serio. El no tenia ni idea de lo que significaba. Que si estaba percibiendo algo que ningún otro ha hecho anteriormente, o si se ha antropomorfizado un amigo. Pudo ser que él nunca lo podría saberlo.»DaForge amor, en español.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rejoicing As An Integer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493199) by [NothingEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingEnough/pseuds/NothingEnough). 



> El fic «Rejoicing As An Integer» de autor NothingEnough, translado de ingles a español (castellano) de mi parte, con mucha ayuda de mi esposo, lo mismoNothingEnough. Notas mias abajo:
> 
> Cambio el titulo en el razon que hay otras poesias de Al-Andalus con intentos similares al original, y por eso uso la linea de la poema de Ibn Hazm de Córdoba, traducción de E. García Gómez:  
> ¿Perteneces al mundo de los ángeles o al de los hombres?  
> Dímelo, porque la confusión se burla de mi entendimiento.  
> Veo una figura humana, pero si uso de mi razón,  
> hallo que tu cuerpo es un cuerpo celeste.

El turboascensor se los llevó de otra hora pasó en la sala de hologramas. Geordi había convencido a Data, hace una semana, para dar una historia Auguste Dupin un vuelto. Se ha permitido que si bien había unos menos historias misterios Dupin, pero sobre su filiación de Holmes, y el cambio de Inglaterra a Francia, podría proporcionar Data con otro nivel de estímulo. 

Tenía la sensación de que después de esta noche Data le estaba complaciendo. Había sido ... bueno, no quería utilizar la palabra “distraído”, ya que implicaba algún tipo de mal funcionamiento, pero que estaba cerca la tema. Parecía demasiado ansioso por resolver el misterio y finalizar la sesión. Pero una vez que se resolvió, pasó un buen cuatro minutos explicando a un oficial de policía parisina del siglo 19, muy desconcertado, por qué era biológicamente imposible que un orangután puede portar como retratado en la historia, y explicar la obviedad de nombrar la calle de «la calle Morgue». Y él había tomado tal vez una pausa tan largo, un medio segundo antes de responder a Geordi, o para los caracteres de la holosección.

Pero si estaba funcionando mal. Data no suele tener ese tiempo de retraso. O tal vez, y Geordi podría simplemente escuchar las objeciones del Commander ahora, tal vez no le disfrutaba de las historias sobre Dupin, quería salir lo más rápidamente posible, y estaba demasiado preocupado por el buen tiempo del Geordi para decirlo.

Disfrutar, querer, preocupación. Nada Data tenía en su capaz de experimentar, como había dicho a Geordi demasiadas veces. Él todavía no lo creía en serio. El no tenia ni idea de lo que significaba. Que si estaba percibiendo algo que ningún otro ha hecho anteriormente, o si se ha antropomorfizado un amigo.

Pudo ser que él nunca lo podría saberlo.

Generalmente, Data consiguió un gran hablador después de una sesión en la sala de hologramas, discutiendo cómo podría comportarse de una manera más humana la próxima vez, o cuáles facetas de las relaciones humanas que aparentaba tan bien, pero también profesaba a malinterpretar. Las puertas del turboascensor se abrió y Geordi estaba seguro desde el principio Data había dicho ninguna palabra durante el viaje.

\--¿Estás bien?

Data inclinó su cabeza, lo enderezó de nuevo.

\-- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a ser?

\-- Sólo estoy diciendo, tal vez necesitas ejecutar un autodiagnóstico. Estás actuando un poco … 

Geordi se encogió de hombros, las mangas del traje del «Amigo Sin Nombre de Dupin» el esfuerzo su movimiento. No acababa de adaptarse a el traje; no era tan cómodo como el traje de Watson. -- No importa. Esta es mi parada. Nos vemos

a--

\--¿Te puedo acompañar a sus cuartos?

Geordi se elevaron las cejas, entonces estrechado contra el metal calentado de la parte superior de la visera. Este fue, así, fuera de los parámetros de comportamiento que se espera de Data, y su amigo no era el tipo de persona que funcionó muy bien en esas circunstancias. Algo le estaba pasando. Vamos. Si Data no funcionaba bien, era mejor fuera en compañía del ingeniero en Jefe -- ¿Claro ...?

Data asintió con un «um», y se salió del turboascensor. Geordi le siguió. Observó todo el movimiento del cuerpo del androide mientras caminaba un poco por delante, en busca de signos de problemas posibles. Su visión térmica sugirió Data estaba corriendo un poco más calorcito de lo normal. Sus sensores de movimiento detectaban sólo el más mínimo cambio en el ciclo de paseo de Data, algo que no se necesita.

Pensó y las olas de la visera deriva de su enfoque habitual de las vendas de la luz que normalmente se reservan para el camarón mantis y Erigaths, revelando colores Geordi nunca podría explicarlos á la tripulación de «el Enterprise.» Vio de estrés fisuras en algo muy similar a la ejecución azul a lo largo de las paredes, lo que indica puntos en la que, algunas décadas en el futuro, las estructuras de la nave se rompería. Un oficial pasó de largo, su piel un arco iris de colores imposibles (que era una quimera), su pelo de un rojo indescrible, el tricorder en sus manos una construcción de cristal y aire, casi invisible. En esta luz, cada vez que se reveló - - una vez ha detectado un fallo en el núcleo de urdimbre por mirar en este ola y ver el problema, una nube enfermo ní-blanco contra el puro sin-negro de cristales de dilitio.

Odiaba la mirada fija en él demasiado tiempo, ya que sentía como si estaba todo rompiendo y muriendo a su alrededor.

Miró a Data, brevemente, y vio a las costuras que se abrió su cráneo. Ligeras y defectos en su piel, invisibles y casi de color rosa y irreparables por eternidad. Vio la energía que correa a través de la matriz positrónica de Data como un color muy oscuro y eternamente cambiante como el humo. Y nada. Ni ninguna cosa mal con él.

Geordi pensaba y la conciencia se hundió de nuevo en el arco iris esperado de imágenes térmicas / UV. La náusea pasó, y casi tropezó con Data, que se había detenido fuera de sus cuartos.  
\--Disculpa me .-- Geordi murmuró, tirando del cuello de su traje.

\--Me disculpo por no anticipar sus movimientos, - dijo Data. Se quedó todo completamente inmóvil. Sin parpadear. Que cosa más curiosa.

\--Bueno. Estás bien, Data.-- Geordi dando un vistazo a su propia puerta. De vuelta al androide. De pie y mirándole. --Que sí estás bien, ¿verdad?

\--Soy, sí. --Bueno. Eso es bueno Vale, pues nos vemos mañana. Yo me bajo en 2300, por lo que si quieres. . .

Data moviera tan rápido que la mirada registrada como una falta de definición en la estática de arco iris y la presión en su boca y el resultado es- y, ah. ¡Ah! Esto estaba ocurriendo.

Data se apoyaba en él y todo lo que el acero inoxidable pesaba y Geordi sintió su espalda golpeó contra su propio puerta, pero todo lo que realmente sentía era la presión de calor, la presión de, bueno, cuando se descomponerlo, plásticos y metales y siliconas contra de carbono y de hidrógeno y de oxígeno, y oh, estaba pasando y- ah, que la presión desapareció.

Data dio un paso atrás. Su cara era un cero de emoción.

“Algo golpeó el astronave,” dijo Geordi, “modificar la variación de fase en los escudos.”

\--No, Geordi, estás equivocado. Tal vez usted no se siente bien. Yo te ayudaré a sus cuartos.

\--Sí. Hace eso.

Geordi levantó una mano a sus labios, cubriendo su boca mientras lamía sus labios. Probó algo que recuerda vagamente a goma. 

\--... tenemos que hablar.

Se acercó a su puerta. Se abrió. En caminaba, las pisadas constantes y predecibles del androide detrás de él. Unos segundos más tarde, oyó cerrada. Lo ignoró. El medio tropezó a la superficie apropiada más cercana - en este caso, el sofá - y cayó, en vez de sentar, en lo.

\--Fue mi técnica demasiado agresivo?-- preguntó Data.

Geordi extendió las manos sobre la cara, y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Oyó su amigo mueven a través de su habitación, los zapatos de tacón duros del siglo 19 casi silenciados contra alfombras delgado y flexible. Una pausa, entonces el crujido del sofá aceptando el peso de Data.

\--Tal vez se siente que era un mal momento,-- dijo Data. Lo que le dejía hecho vacilante y en silencio antes, no le impidió ahora. --Mi comprensión de las interacciones humanas son que las románticas de una cierta cantidad de tiempo, en función de los individuos involucrados, debe transcurrir antes de que sea apropiado para expresar sus afectos con un beso. En general, la tercera cita se acordó por ser un momento adecuado para intentar la maniobra. Esta noche fue nuestra quinta fecha, y por lo tanto la conclusión de que estaban esperando para mí 'tomar la iniciativa, pero puede tener--

\--Data.-- El nombre borrosa contra las palmas de las manos de Geordi. Por lo menos, cerró el androide por un segundo. Geordi dejaba de pensar en una palabra vulgar, más comúnmente verbalizadas por los marineros cinco siglos pasados. ¿Cómo hizo ... lo que era ... ¿verdad ... pero entonces ... 

Su cabeza estaba explotando. La sorpresa de todo - Data siendo, a pesar de su supuesta dependencia de la programación, espontánea era sólo la primera de muchas sorpresas en el momento - aumentaba el dolor de cabeza hasta que combustio en algo monstruoso. Odiaba hacerlo cuando él no estaba a punto de dormir, pero tuvo que sofocar la agonía de alguna manera. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del borde de la visera. La deslizó fuera de lugar. Lo último que vio fue la cara de Data afectando a algo como la preocupación y el dolor se retiró de su visión.

Se puso la visera en su regazo. Suspiró. Inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

En voz muy baja, Geordi oyó Data hablar. --No sólo calculaba un mal el momento para un beso. Calculé mal la naturaleza de nuestra amistad. No estamos saliendo, ¿verdad?

\--...no pensé que estábamos, no. Por lo general, la gente habla de lo antes de que salen. Al menos una vez.

\--Pero sí ya hemos hablado. Hace quince días, en el Ten Forward. Pregunté usted-

Geordi dejó Data a desviarse por la temo, pero Geordi le desconecte por un segundo. Ya él conocía la historia que contaría. Data acababa de ser abandonado por Jenna. Data tenía, por razones que sólo él conocía, se le preguntó Geordi lo que había ido mal con su programa romántica. ¿Qué cualidad mística de “data” que se había perdido. Geordi ha tratado de describir lo que es saliendo en una pareja, aunque no admitiendo que él mismo había salido exactamente seis veces su vida entera, todos tal cual habían sido primero y último salidos. Y en algún momento, Data le había dado esa mirada pensativa que tenía, ojos saltando de un lado a otro, y había observado que la descripción de las citas de Geordi sonaba muy parecido a la relación que él y Geordi tenía. El ingeniero se rió, se encogió de hombros y dijo que tal vez Data tenía razón.

Y con su cerebro estúpidamente inteligente, afanosamente había trazado todas las líneas.

\-- para tratar de llevarlo, metafóricamente, al siguiente nivel. Sin embargo, ahora está claro que he violado seriamente sus fronteras, y, potencialmente, daño a nuestra amistad. Me disculpo, Geordi.

\--Data ¿de qué estás hablando?-- El dolor fue desapareciendo rápidamente, y pudo por fin, realmente concentrarse en la conversación.

\--Dejaste en claro que yo te violó.

\--Fue sólo un beso, Data. No es como me has dado un puñetazo!

\--En el contexto de una amistad, debería, por las expectativas sociales típicos, se solicitará un beso de ese tipo. Debería haber considerado que, incluso si estábamos en una relación romántica, es posible que no deseaste un beso, ahora o en cualquier momento en el futuro.

Geordi escuchó al susurro repuesto de su piel artificial sobre su mismo, y se imaginó Data brevemente lavando sus manos con nada más que aire.

\--Sinembargo, no te lo preguntaba primero, que era injusto para ti. --Bueno, ¿por qué no te lo calculaba?

Pausaba. Una pausa bien natural, si el seria un humano. Demasiado, infinitamente largo para Data.

\--Lo siento, Geordi, de eso no estoy seguro. --¿Tu vuelves a cargar tu programa romántico de nuevo? --No, Geordi. Yo lo borré. Ya no puedo recuperarlo.

\--¿Y escribiste una nueva para esto …-- Geordi gesticuló vagamente, apuntando a la visera no sabía qué. --Para esta nueva relación?

\--No, yo creo que mi incapacidad en componer un programa apropiado para Jenna es indicativo de un fallo generalizado para escribir un programa apropiado para una relación con cualquier organismo biológico.

\--Asíque has estudiado,-- Pero espera. Espera, espera, esperate. --Y cuando pensaste que era el momento, que-

Su sorpresa, se desvaneció junto con el dolor y sustituido por algo que no esperaba. Con eso Geordi sonrió.

\--¡Me besaste! --No, en absoluto no, Geordi. Me premeditada hacerlo antes de que nos encontramos en los 18:45.

Ahora él se carcajada, y él sólo podía imaginar la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de otro modo-estoico de su amigo. --Pensé que tu estaba teniendo algún tipo de mal funcionamiento. Pero sí estabas ... estabas nerviosa!

\--Soy incapaz de sentir el nerviosismo. --¡No me tiras el pelo, Data! --Geordi yo no estoy tocando ningu- -Estabas nervioso por besarme!

\--Había considerado la posibilidad de que tu sería repelida por mi técnica, o disgustado con la textura, o el sabor, de mis labios, que no son duplicaciones exactas de sus equivalentes humanos.

\--Y sobre eso te has pensado. --Sí. --A partir de más de una hora. --Sí. -- Acerca de si o no podría terminar el rechazo de ti. --Sí. --Y que, cómo es que eso no es «nervioso»? --He sido rechazado anteriormente, Geordi. Por ese lado, yo consideraría mi comportamiento totalmente lógico.

De repente, la situación no se daba tanta risa a Geordi. Se sentía la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios, y sus pensamientos.

\--En última instancia, estaba postulando utilizando un conjunto de hechos que resultaron ser incorrectos. Pido disculpas por mi error. Con respecto a nuestra amistad, me gustaría sugerir fuertemente que estamos de acuerdo que este fue un incidente desafortunado, y es que no se repetirá. Estoy seguro de que encontrará el resto de sus amigos les resultará tan divertido como usted tiene - Riker, en particular - pero solicitó no lo discutimos más.

\--Buff, esperate, Data.--

Pues sí, tal vez Geordi se contribuya unas emociones a Data, y le conocí a la lectura de las emociones que no estaban allí en sus patrones de hablar forzado, pero él había escuchado esa voz durante más de cuatro años. Podía oír la diferencia entre Comandante Data en el trabajo y Data Holmes y Data El Actor y Su Amigo Data. Pero oyó algo raro en esa voz. Mal humor, casi. ¿Vergüenza? Al igual que él era extraordinariamente listo para estar por debajo de esta conversación.

Oyó a Data ponerse de pie. Geordi casi se levantó a sí mismo. El VISOR se deslizó de su regazo. Él trató de atraparlo, y agachó a buscarlo que en la alfombra.

\--Permítame.

Ese acto le dio a los dos segundos que necesitaba para hablar. Oyó las rodillas de Data en la alfombra mientras levantaba sus manos llenados y Geordi dijo: --El hecho de que no estábamos saliendo anteriormente no significa que no nos podemos.--

\--No entiendo. --No voy hacerlo, es que te estoy diciendo. Mira. Para mi, todo de esto es rapido. Nunca había pensado en ti como un potencial ... bueno, una pareja potencial. Pero, sólo porque no lo había pensado antes, no se ... estoy pensando en eso ahora.

Una mano con el capacidad de aplastar a su propia a una pulpa envolvió suavemente su muñeca. El androide apretaba el VISOR entre los dedos de Geordi. Se equilibró la visera en cada mano y se la vuelta a la cara. El dolor de cabeza valdría la pena de ver qué demonios estaba pasando con Data.

El mundo visual volvió de la nada a su arco iris esperado. Data se arrodilló en el suelo delante de él. Su rostro, un paisaje de rojos con matices azulados en las mejillas y la garganta, parecía ... bueno, si Geordi hizo esa cara, él puede dar por nervioso. La pequeña preocupación línea entre las cejas, al borde de un ceño fruncido.

Geordi palmeó el sofá-cojín al lado de él. --Siéntate.

Data obedeció. Se sentó suficientemente lejos para evitar el contacto físico, incluso de lo accidental. Con las manos unidas en una fortaleza estricta sobre una rodilla.

\--Mira, Data. Yo, yo no me salgo mucho. --Formulé esa hipótesis basada en la evidencia, Geordi, pero me faltaba la evidencia para probarlo, así como la oportunidad de crear y experimentar. --Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta. Casi nunca me salga. Cuando lo hago, se va demasiado mal. A veces me duele cuando las cosas van mal, pero a veces me alegro. Nunca pensé que soy ese tipo. Soy más feliz trabajando en el núcleo de la urdimbre, en la construcción de un programa con el equipo que estoy tratando de atraer una pareja. - ¿Entonces qué haría un experto en la posibilidad de salir conmigo?

\--Porque,-- Geordi se encogió de hombros y se aclaró la garganta. --Porque tu eres diferente de las parejas de mi pasado.

\--¿Refieres en mi identidad de home, o te refieres a mi ser una forma de vida artificial? --¿Ninguno? No me creo eres solo unos de mis amigos. Ya estamos cercanos, y yo me prefiero pasar mi tiempo con tigo en vez de trabajar en el ordenador. Eso es decir mucho de tu importancia a mi. Créeme. --Hé echado reparaciones en mis sistemas, al igual que hiciste con el warp core. --Sí, pero no te estoy diciendo que me gustas porque eres un objeto. No lo eres. Es que ya me preocupo por ti. Y yo entiendo por qué tu pensaste que estábamos saliendo. Hay razón. Todo lo que hacemos juntos, la forma en que tratamos a los demás, estamos más o menos una pareja. Y podría ser el momento para nosotros, sí, dar el siguiente paso.

Data que se consideraba sobre un período mucho más corto este tiempo.

\--Siento que es prudente en este caso que yo omiso de mi investigación previa en el tema. Soy, por lo tanto, incierto en cual es lo siguiente paso. --Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres de una relación conmemorativa? --Precisamente lo que tenemos en la actualidad, pero con una excepción. Quiero que aumentamos nuestro nivel de interacción física a incluir más contacto íntimo, hasta los encuentros sexuales.

Si Geordi no tiene la posición de nuevo el VISOR, se ha dejado caer en su estado de choque. Este fue posiblemente la mejor noticia que había oído desde que escuchó el mensaje de la bienvenida a la Academia. Este fue el tipo de momento de ser inmortalizado en la canción y la poesía épica. Se trataba cubrir su sonrisa detrás de sus manos. --Tú. Quieres. Hacer el amor.

\- No, Geordi. No lo quiero nada que-

\--Quisiera que la relación que se convertirá al romántico, pero la diferencia única sería si tuviéramos sexo. --Dices que quieres hacer el amor conmigo --Es una caracterización demasiado emocionalizada de mi evaluación. --Por favor, Data. Déjame este. Nadie ha querido tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. --Eso no puede ser. --He tenido relaciones sexuales dos veces en mi vida. --Entonces, lo que hace las relaciones sexuales por dos más que yo.

Geordi hizo un sonido a medio camino entre una risa y un graznido. --Pero mira, no me han dado la gana tampoco. No soy un hombre muy sexual Que sí me gusta, pero no es mi objetivo número uno cuando salgo con una pareja, entiendes. Está incluido en la lista de lo mejor de las diez. --Si tu prefieres que no hay relaciones mas íntimos, puedo aceptar formas menos intensas de afecto físico. --Es posible que tal vez lo haremos. Pero no esta noche, y probablemente no por un tiempo más. Tengo que conseguir mi cabeza sobre esto antes de que estoy listo para, aah ... por eso.

Datos asintió una vez. --Entonces te dejaré una consideración.

\--No.

En ese momento, parece que Data ilimitado el bucle que lo congelaba se. Al final, Geordi no fue el único sorprendido por la conversación. Su cabeza se inclinó en un tirón de procesamiento dos veces antes de hablar.

\--¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Sonrió Geordi. Se estiró. El rico incandescencia de su mano interfirió con el calor más nítidas de la cara de Data. Sus dedos ahuecaba la mandíbula de su mejor amigo. --Yo me necesito un poco de ese ⌡afecto físico menos intenso.--

Fue la primera ocasión en la vida de Geordi La Forge donde él iniciaba un beso con éxito; luego, preguntarse cómo una cosa tan simple podría ser un desastre con tanta frecuencia, y hacerlo perfectamente el primer vez con él.

Geordi se inclinó su cabeza y Data ladeó suyo, como si el procesamiento de lo que se estaba pasando y sus labios se encontraron con los de su amigo y sabía no hubo choque de este tiempo, ni una sorpresa. En ese momento había tiempo para conocerlos.

Era el sabor de algo inorgánico de goma y cobre, pero también un sabor agradable, que absorbió su atención. A continuación, la textura de los labios de Data, igual a la textura de su pelo, su piel; casi humano, casi no, y Geordi se concentraba en lo que destaca: una suavidad de los labios que nunca sería agrietadas o quemadas, la calentura de su piel elegido precisamente para la comodidad del Geordi, el presión de sus dedos contra su cuello, y las yemas de sus dedos que nunca se arruga o cicatrizaba.

Él presionó más profundo, y la boca de Data abiertando poco a poco. No, no sabía qué parte de la programación de Data condujo a esa reacción, instó a su lengua entre esos labios inmortales y ahora con el gusto líquido de siliciocaliente probado mejor de lo que pensaba que sería. Rico. Terroso. De alguna manera... dulce. 

Escuchó un sonido suave y entendió después de un momento que Data había vocalizado. Sonaba como ninguna otra vocalización Data había producido nunca.

Con cuidado él acarició la lengua de Data con su propia y oyó el sonido de nuevo y él sabía - no era en una capaz científica, de seguro, pero ahora apenas era un humano que pensaba, mucho menos un científico - que sabía. Las subrutinas eróticas de Data eran demasiado avanzado como para dar lugar a un sonido parecido a un fallo de encendido de su centro vocal, un dd-dd-d-d-dd-dd!!

No era un gemido Soong he instalado en su creación y tampoco fue un nuevo programa diseñado para el beneficio de Geordi. Ería algo completamente de Data. Gimiendo como un androide. Y su razon? Que besaba a Geordi.

El pensamiento voló fuera de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Geordi como una bala. Se echó hacia atrás. Vio a su amigo permanezca inmóvil por un momento, la boca todavía abierta, la lengua enroscada en previsión, los ojos bien abiertos. Entonces su lengua desapareció el lugar que le pertenecía y su boca se cerró. Se enderezó. Frunció los labios.

\--Voy a desarrollar una serie de vocalizaciones más agradable al oído humano,-- dijo Data. --Ese fue un pequeño parpadeo en relación con el aumento repentino de la información sensorial, y de su reacción, no fue una complacencia.--

\--¡No te atrevas arreglar lo que no está roto.

La otra mano se acariciaba a Data. No podía dejar de sonreír. Que había equivocado en veces primeras, y en esta noche podría añadir uno más a la lista. Se utilizó una frase que nunca había encontrado ocasión para decir con total confianza antes, --Eso era un poquito sexy.--

Data parpadeó, y volvió a parpadear. --¿Encontraste un mal funcionamiento mio eróticamente excitante?--

\--Sí. Y casi no puedo esperar a que te mal funcionamientas así de nuevo.-- Geordi besó a la frente de su amigo con cariño.

\--¿Mañana?

\--¿Por qué estás dispuesto a hacerlo ya?

\--¿Tu recuerdes de la anticipación que experimentaste este noche? Es una de los mejores partes y los menos apreciados de la experiencia romántica. --Geordi casi dijo que sentía, pero que lo sería empezar por la tangente que no quería correr hacia abajo en este momento --¿Cómo ha experimentado nuestra cita de esta noche? ¿Cómo se dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría al final de ella? --Mi sistema de memoria es completamente intacto y en funciona. --Pues, piensa te en lo, sólo que en lugar de preguntarse si yo te rechazo, sabiendo que te voy a reciprocar. --...ah. Puedo percibir que la misma experiencia, ahora centrado en un resultado positivo, también tendría efectos positivos. --Y lo mismo para mí.

\--Estamos de acuerdo,-- Data se levantó, tirando fuera del alcance tan rápidamente que las manos de Geordi cayó a su pecho mientras se movía. --Geordi?--

\--¿Sí? --No me apetece jamás los misterios Dupin. Aunque no tengo nada contra los escritos de Edgar Allen Poe, no encuentro a su detective tan atrayente como Holmes. Podemos encontrar un escenario diferente para promulgar mañana? -- Sí. Vamos a promulgar la cena en mi casa. Yo lo obtene a tu suspensión de silicio si te obtendrá un poco de vino decente a partir de Ten Forward.

Así, Data asentí con la cabeza, y se trasladó a la puerta. De partir a la puerta se abrió, Geordi finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había sido diferente en el ciclopaseo de Data antes, porque estaba de vuelta: él tenía un poco de alegría en sus movimientos.

-fin-


End file.
